A Moment Like This
by Kariboo10
Summary: Kurt has been feeling numb since he and Blaine broke up but when his friends try to fix it, he starts to feel and fall in love again, with his Blaine. One Shot inspired by birthday present.
1. Chapter 1

So, I was very, very bored and decided to write this while listening to my Kelly Clarkson CD I got for my birthday..I'm sorry if its rubbish, but I had spare time and wanted to try my hand at this so I really hope you enjoy, but if you don't Im very sorry.. :P

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe he decided to come here, he felt this was a huge mistake, but he was here now and wasn't going to back was meeting up with Santana and came with mind flew back to a few days earlier.

* * *

"Hey", Rachel whispered, so she didn't startle Kurt.  
"Yeah ?' Kurt looked up from his magazine, waiting for Rachel to answer.  
"I don't really know how to say or ask this but- and just know you don't have to, but it'd probably be a good thing, um well-"  
"Rachel, out with it already….Gods sake." Kurt rolled his eyes and now had daggers aimed at she was his best friend, but at times- like now, she could be very, very annoying.  
"I'mtakingyououtonFriday.' She quickly said, and held her finger up to Kurt. "No, don't even try to get out of this, WE are going . ."  
"But,Friday night dinner, I cant miss it" Kurt suddenly thought.  
"Nuh uh, already talked to your Dad, he agrees, you need to get back out there and stop moping completely change dyou and made you this person, your not the Kurt I knew, you need to get your spirit shouldn't had done that to you."  
Kurt flinched and looked at the floor,he missed him so much, his life felt worthless without felt tears in his eyes and shook his head to stop them from falling.  
"Your ridiculous, what if I don't want to move on ? What if he was the one for me ? My soulmate ?..." Kurt faded off and then quietly said,"….my missing puzzle piece ?" He couldn't keep it in anymore,he couldn't stay strong, he ran to his room, tears running down his couldn't listen to Rachel say that Blaine, his Blaine wasn't his and that he had to move on.

* * *

Rachel sighed, she knew she shouldn't be so hard on Kurt, but he needed the truth, he needed to move on, for everyone's felt bad but he needed to let it flicked the kettle on to make then put some milk into a pan to heat up for Kurt.  
It had been 2 months since the break-up, they had moved back to Ohio, mainly for Kurt's sake, he wanted to be with his Dad, and Rachel if she was honest, didn't like being there without her best the only trouble was that Blaine was still here, and nowadays all Kurt did was curl up in bed and cry all day, it was so unhealthy.  
Rachel picked up her phone, searched for Cooper ( he gave her advice for her future, told her to contact him at any time) and clicked on his name.  
"Cooper?...Hi…."

* * *

Kurt woke up to the smell of hot milk, he looked around and saw it in his favourite mug, the one Blaine had gotten …  
No, Kurt had come to his senses, it was time to move on and get out there, it would be hard but, it was time.  
He picked his cup up and started sipping from his cup.  
He phone buzzed, he looked at the phone with excitement, hoping it would be he wasn't hoping or wishing anymore, all he ever did was get let down.  
He looked at the phone, it was thought to himself, this was nice, suprising but only contacted him when he wanted something.

**_Hey,Me and Rachel are going out Friday, fancy joining us ? Coop x_**

Kurt laughed half heartily, what on earth were they up to ?  
But he smiled and accepted their frankly weird and out of the blue invitation. He typed out a quick message saying he would be there, he then ran out of the room, found Rachel.  
"So about Friday?"

* * *

It was Friday morning and Kurt was really, very nervous. He had invited Mercedes and Santana to join them, so there was someone to talk to if Cooper and Rachel went over the top and went all-dramatic and pointy fingered.  
Rachel had told him they were going to a Karaoke bar. The bar was also a diner, so Kurt thought it would be a nice, simple easy evening.

* * *

Yeah…. About that, his mind switched back to present time, eyes in awe of the place around him. It was completely empty apart from,Mercedes,Santana , Rachel, Cooper and himself. He knew it was empty because Cooper owned the place, and let them in early, Kurt felt slightly uncomfortable being in a place that Blaine must spend most of his time in.

They ordered a massive pizza to share between all of them, and sure enough as their food came, the place started filling up with bodies.  
Cooper went up to the stage and announced that now there were people here, people could start singing. He also said tonight was a Kelly Clarkson night. Rachel ran up and started singing 'Catch My Breath'  
Kurt watched in awe, she was an amazing singer, when she stopped singing everyone screamed and shouted and clapped, suddenly Kurt felt accepted here, so he followed up. He flicked through the sngs and selected the one that spoke to looked up at Rachel and she nodded her head in understanding.  
He started off:  
I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

He looked up to see people swaying and understanding his meaning of the looked around the room, at his friends, Rachel was singing along and Santana and Mercedes were cuddling each other with tears in their looked around and saw Cooper talking to someone through a door, probably one of his workers Kurt Cooper was shaking the unknown quite a lot and Kurt was worried about what was happening, but he couldn't stop singing now, just because of his curiosity.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

Cooper took the unknown person by the hand and Kurt immediately, he couldn't fucking believe it, why was he here ? Sure his brother owned the place, but why now ? Why after that song ?  
He looked at Blaine properly and saw he had tears streaming down his face, his eyes red and raw, like he hadn't been Kurt was being honest Blaine looked how Kurt felt two boys eyes met, ice blue, with those honey coloured ones and Kurt felt a jolt inside of him, he dropped the microphone and ran off to the table where his friends snuggled between Santana and Mercedes and let himself be comforted by came and sat next to Rachel, both of them speaking through their eyes, Kurt knew this was their plan for the two of them to meet up to say the plan hadn't worked.

Blaine tapped the microphone looking anywhere but Kurt, and Kurt knew how much Blaine was hurting , because Kurt was feeling the same way. Kurt looked at Blaine, his beautiful Blaine, he had moved on but Blaine would never stop being beautiful.  
Blaine looked destroyed and not the boy Kurt had fell in love with, in the words of Kelly Clarkson, he was a Beautiful Disaster. Blaine had started speaking, so Kurt listened carefully.  
"I want to start by apologizing for everything, and I know how hard these last few months have been for you, believe me I know, because I'm living I too, but I hurt you and I'm so, so, so sorry, I will never forgive myself for that, but this is for you and I hope you listen carefully because its time for this."  
The music started playing and Kurt couldn't believe Blaine had chosen this song, he wasn't ready for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine gulped and took a breath to steady himself; he had to stay strong for Kurt to believe this.  
Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high

It never would have worked out right, yeah

We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out

I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop

Blaine gulped and thought of all their memories, Blaine meeting Kurt at Dalton on those stairs, their first kiss , their first time… Blaine blushed, he shouldn't be thinking about this , not now any way…he carried on…but not without looking up at Kurt's eyes, they were red and teary, he didn't want to make Kurt cry but he had to look at Kurt for this.

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

But someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone  
Of course, he hadn't moved on but he needed Kurt to think he had, so Kurt could move on with his life, as much as it hurt Blaine to admit, there was probably someone out there that would treat him right…

Looking at you makes it harder

But I know that you'll find another

That doesn't always make you wanna cry

It started with the perfect kiss then

We could feel the poison set in

"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive

You know that I love you so

I love you enough to let you go

He would really miss Kurt but he had to do this, for Kurt, if he truly loved Kurt he would let him go. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of his Kurt, and Kurt had tears streaming down his cheeks, Cooper was whispering in Kurt's ear and Kurt was slightly nodding, but crying even more so. Cooper told him something else and Kurt's eyes widened as tears came pouring out.

You can't make it feel right

When you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on

So I'm already gone

Blaine couldn't move on without Kurt and cut the song short, ending the song there. His tears had taken over and now he felt silly in front of everyone. He took one last look at Kurt.  
"They say if you really love someone you have to let them go, and you know who you are, and God… I really miss you like crazy and I love you but I'm letting you go.'  
He took his eyes off of Kurt and looked at Cooper shaking his head with his tears taking over everything. He ran out of the exit and didn't look back. The exit led out to a dimly lit alleyway and Blaine leant against the wall and slid down, letting his tears take over yet again. He was an emotional wreck, seeing Kurt had reignited all those feelings he had tried to keep in check.

He heard footsteps and saw Cooper standing there with his arm outstretched, Blaine took it and got pulled into a hug, he nuzzled into his brothers shoulder, tears soaking Coopers shirt. Cooper rubbed Blaine's shoulder soothingly, Blaine felt his breaths returning to normal and lifted his head up to see the stage, he saw Kurt standing there, staring at the exit with doubt in his eyes. Blaine was about to tell Cooper he was going to go home and get a early night ( go home and cry and mope) but suddenly Cooper grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table where he was sitting with Rachel, Santana and Mercedes. Cooper pushed him down in the seat and everyone looked at him with sympathetic smiles, and Blaine looked over at Kurt who was looking at Blaine with a look in his eyes that Blaine couldn't place.  
Kurt started speaking quietly, no one could hear him , but then he cleared his throat.  
"I know you said you were ready to move on, but I don't believe that, I cant believe that, not after what I've heard and what we have been through. We have been through so much to let it go over one mistake, it was a big mistake, massive and I know I'm rambling but I guess all I want to say is…" Kurt eyes met Blaine's with so much emotion that Blaine forgot to breathe. "…. I love you and I don't want to ever lose you, sure I was furious but I honestly cant go through hating you anymore, I love you to the ends of the world… no,the universe, so this is for you."

The music started playing and Blaine was so, so in love with Kurt right now, nothing mattered, Kurt felt the same way as he did and Blaine couldn't believe it.

He drowns in his dreams

An exquisite extreme I know

He's as damned as he seems

And more heaven than a heart could hold

And if I try to save him

My whole world could cave in

It just ain't right

It just ain't right  
But their love was worth it, worth everything, both of them knew this.

Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

Blaine couldn't control himself; all he could seem to do was cry at this moment in time, his body felt so sore from all of the sudden emotion and feeling.

He's magic and myth

As strong as what I believe

A tragedy with

More damage than a soul should see

And do I try to change him?

So hard not to blame him

Hold on tight

Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster

He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the end he breaks

He's never enough

And still he's more than I can take

He's beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

_[Fading]_

Beautiful

(Beautiful disaster)

Beautiful disaster

Kurt finished and took a bow, when everyone applauded him, Blaine looked around the room and no one had a dry eye. However this table was the most emotional, Kurt came up to their table and Blaine twiddled and stared at his thumbs, not looking at Kurt, he felt ashamed to cry in front of him, but the tears wouldn't stop. Before he could think, Cooper had gotten up, saying he had 'business' to attend to and left Kurt the seat.

Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes burning into the side of his head, his un-gelled head. Blaine mentally slapped himself, but then again he didn't expect to see Kurt again. Blaine was still determinedly looking at his hands; suddenly Kurt's hands were on top of his, Kurt's thumb rubbing circles into Blaine's hand. His hands felt so soft and Blaine was overwhelmed, he thought he would never feel those hands on him ever again. He felt whole again somehow.

He felt Kurt's breath getting closer to his neck, but Kurt simply whispered in his ear, six simple words.  
"My beautiful disaster, I love you."  
Kurt nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck and it gave Blaine goose bumps knowing Kurt was right next to him.  
Kurt's had rested on Blaine's, his hand still resting on Blaine's on the table. Blaine relaxed immediately, knowing Kurt wanted him, but he wasn't sure how to go about it.  
"I love you too."  
Kurt looked up and Blaine dared to look down at Kurt, when Blaine saw Kurt's eyes, he knew he had said the right thing, Kurt's eyes were lit up, glassed over with tears and he looked hopeful.  
"You do?"  
"I never stopped loving you, we have a long way to go but maybe, maybe we can work it out." Blaine used his free arm to rub the tears off of Kurt's face and smiled through his own tears.  
Rachel interrupted and said that she, Santana and Mercedes were going to the dance floor and to the bar to have fun and dance like crazy.  
Kurt chuckled and said he was going to sit for a while, but he might join them in a while, Blaine murmured in agreement and kissed the top of Kurt's head, he pulled away though, causing Kurt to fall over onto the seat.  
Kurt got up and looked at Blaine pleadingly, Blaine shook his head and looked down, unsure of what to say or do.  
Kurt's hand came up to Blaine's jaw, his thumb tracing his jawline. Blaine looked at Kurt's lips and licked his dry lips, he didn't mean to do it but when he did Kurt leant in even more. Blaine really wanted to kiss him, but wasn't it too soon? He was so confused.  
But Blaine and Kurt both shuffled towards each other on the seats and Kurt took control, one of his hands on Blaine thigh and on the side of his face,and his lips were suddenly on Blaine's. Blaine was surprised at the softness of Kurt's lips, it was like Kurt was afraid he would hurt him. But Blaine needed him, so Blaine pressed roughly into Kurt's mouth. Kurt murmured at whimpered at the force of Blaine. They both kept going until they couldn't breathe.  
They pulled away panting, with looks of bliss on their faces. The kiss was like the ones they had before but it was like they had never kissed before. Blaine had his mouth on Kurt's neck, marking him for the world to see, so everyone knew Kurt was his, forever.  
The three girls came back to the table and looked on in shock, even Santana and she usually seemed happy when people were getting their 'mack on', and OH MY GOSH, Rachel was being quiet…. Blaine looked up and behind him and saw the girls, he felt so embarrassed, but all Kurt did was stare at the girls with eyes that could kill.

The girls retreated, Rachel saying she would be home late that night; Cooper was taking them somewhere else after he closed up in an hour. Kurt's foot nudged Blaine's and he held Blaine's hand in his.  
"Stay with me tonight?" Kurt asked.  
"Please…" Blaine whispered.  
Kurt stood up and took Blaine's hand in his pulling Blaine close, afraid something would happen if he was too far away.  
Kurt got a taxi and they both got in, looking over at each other, their smiles reaching their eyes, content and happy at last.

The taxi journey went so fast, well it seemed to, but hours could fly by and Blaine would still be mesmerized by those crystal clear blue eyes, the same eyes that can go as cloudy as a storm when upset.  
Kurt paid the taxi driver and him and Blaine went up the stairs and into the apartment, Kurt walked off into a room and Blaine followed him, unsure of what to do. When he got there Kurt was sitting on the bed, tears in his eyes and Blaine's presence must have been noted, Kurt stretched his arms out, when Blaine came close enough, Kurt pulled him onto the bed, sitting him next to Kurt. Kurt moved his mouth onto Blaine's, but this kiss was different form earlier, it was urgent and needy and passionate, full of love and Blaine's heart felt like it was going to explode. He kissed back with all of his force. Kurt pulled away for breath and he laid down facing the middle of the bed, so Blaine followed suit and they were looking face to face, tears in their eyes. Neither of them could be believe they were here in front of each other. They pulled each other close, needy and with worry that they would disappear, that this had all been a dream. They fell asleep in each others arms, tears running down their faces onto the pillows.  
They were together, at last and hopefully, now forever, there were a lot of hurdles but they would overcome them.  
They were peacefully asleep when Rachel returned, she didn't wake them but watched with happiness knowing Kurt and Blaine were together (well one would presume they were- tongues down each others throats and all).  
She and the boys would see how tomorrow went, a grunt interrupted her train of thought, it was Blaine getting closer to Kurt, cuddling him closer, somehow Rachel knew they would be okay.


End file.
